


Madness

by sakurasake



Series: What Loki enjoyed about Midgard [1]
Category: NCIS, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs had two daughters: Kelly and Sunny. By the grace of God, Sunny survived the accident that killed her mother and twin sister. And, as Loki lay dying in his brother's arms, Thor tries to keep him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

Title: Madness  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Thor 2/NCIS  
Pairing: hinted Loki/OC, Thor/Jane, Abby/Gibbs  
Summary: Gibbs had two daughters: Kelly and Sunny. By the grace of God, Sunny survived the accident that killed her mother and twin sister. And, as Loki lay dying in his brother's arms, Thor tries to keep him alive.  
…  
Thor screamed when Loki was run through. The half-conscious Jane wakened by the sound, lifting her head from the ground in time to see Loki drop before Thor killed the attacker.

“No, no no no...”  
Thor dropped to the gravel and lifted Loki up, almost half into his lap. Loki's limbs were strangely stiff and his skin was starting to pale and gray.

“You fool, you didn't listen...”  
You could hear the tears in Thor's voice. The sound surprised Loki, however hard it was for him to concentrate on it at all. He started shaking and shivering, trying to concentrate on Thor despite the edges of his vision turning black. He struggled for the breath to speak. This must have been how Agent Coulson had felt...

“I know I'm a fool,” He struggled, wanting to say more but stumbling, “I'm a fool...”  
Thor choked down a pathetic sound as Loki choked to breathe. Oh, you stupid fool, Thor thought to himself, you should have let him kill me. Thor cupped his brother's cheek when Loki's eyes started to lose focus.

“Stay with me, okay?” Thor spoke, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
Loki let out a silent chuckle, a faint smile taking his face then falling from it. Loki could feel the blood starting to rise in his throat.

“I'm sorry...” Loki choked, trying to speak before he started coughing up blood, “I'm sorry...”  
Jane felt tears prick her eyes at the shaky and choked out words; a bidden image coming to mind of what Thor must be experiencing.

“It's alright...” Thor spoke, trying to assure Loki...and himself.  
Loki blinked weakly. His vision was worse, the blood in his throat rising...the pain burning in his chest as he struggled to breathe.

“I'll tell Father what you did here today,” Thor started, thinking that it would help.  
Loki gave a weak scoff. He was feeling weaker, like he just wanted to go to sleep for a little bit.

“I didn't do it for him,” Loki spoke, almost as resigned as he was tired.  
Thor choked back another sound, taking a breathe.

“And what of Sunny?” Thor spoke, getting a tiny glimmer of hope when Loki's eyes seemed to flicker with life at the sound of the name, “what will she be told?”  
Loki himself choked back a sob, before choking in a breath to speak.

“Tell her that I'm sorry,” He croaked, “that I won't be able to...” he coughed, a little line of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth, “...take her to her father's wedding...”  
Not a single soul could laugh at Loki's weak attempt of humor.

“And?” Thor prodded, hoping to keep Loki with him.  
Loki tried to roll his eyes, but he was too weak. Why won't Thor just let him sleep for a little while?

“Tell her that I...” Loki's eyes widened as he began to cough up blood, slurring his words now, “...tell her that I love her...”  
Thor took a deep and shaky breath inward. He had never known that Loki and Sunny Gibbs were that close. The sound he made after was pathetic, as Loki close his eyes and gave his last...and final...exhale of breath. A sound so soft you would have missed it otherwise.

“NO!!” Thor bellowed.  
Normally, the sound would have woken Loki out of anything...but this time it didn't. He pulled his brother's cold body up into his arms, rocking it in his arms as he sobbed.  
…  
It was three weeks before Thor was able to get back to Earth. So that he could even tell Sunny about Loki's passing, much less anything else.

 

It was days before her dad and Abby's wedding, which was a long time coming if you asked her....and just about anyone else at NCIS. And when her dad came looking for her, so Abby could measure her for her corset fitting, she was arguing with a large blonde man in the basement.

“No, Thor, you're lying,” Sunny shook her head, red hair flailing wildly and unbound.  
The blonde man stood silent and unmoving, his face saddened and near tears. Whatever it was, the look on the man's face said he couldn't have been lying.

“I don't think he is, honey,” Gibbs said softly.  
Sunny shook her head again, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

“But he said that Loki's dead, Daddy...” Sunny sobbed, “he can't be...he promised...”  
Gibbs pulled his little girl into his arms, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. He'd like Loki too, he was a good kid. He'd been hurt way to many times and tended to lose his way, but when he was with Sunny...it was like he was a completely different person. He was so happy and animated and alive. He mother-henned Sunny to no end, which both annoyed and amused her. He spoiled her, which always surprised her. He was Sunny's only best friend since her twin died...and now he was gone too.


End file.
